Perpendicular magnetic recording (PMR) technology has replaced longitudinal magnetic recording (LMR) around 2005-2007 and pushed today's recording density to ˜700-800 Gbpsi. Heat-assisted magnetic recording (HAMR) has now been considered as the most promising technology for next generation magnetic recording for >1.2 Tbpsi.
In order to achieve higher recording densities, various technologies relating to the magnetic storage media as well as associated apparatuses such as read/write heads need to be further developed.